AASK is a NIDDK supported multicenter trial designed to compare the efficacy of different forms of antihypertensive drug therapy and different levels of blood pressure control in African-Americans with blood pressure related mild renal insufficiency. In the feasibility phase, we are recruiting 25 volunteers to participate in a one-year pilot study.